Being Fathers
by ml101
Summary: A missing scene from the Season 3 finale " There's No Place Like Home". Rumple's reaction to the name of Charming and Snow's newborn son and David is there to help.


_Inspired by a post on tumblr ( post/136856822033/rumplesbbgrl-scribbles-by-kate), and now I am just full of feels for the Stiltskin and Charming family._

"Rumple?"

Belle kept her hand on his arm as the Charmings announced the name of their new heir. Belle must have been watching him for any reaction whatsoever and Rumple didn't have the strength to put on the mask of Gold or the all powerful Dark One. No, he couldn't hide who he was right now. A grieving father who had failed to save his son.

He thought back on that first moment. That first time he held his son. The little boy managed to touch his nose and Rumple remembered his promise.

 _It's alright, Bae. Your papa's here._

He remembered the feeling of Bae's small hands on his face. His first touch of the most precious thing in his life…and then the memories turned. The touch of their hands, as Rumple tried so hard to hold on to the one person who meant everything to him. Who he moved worlds for just to reunite with…the boy who no longer was a boy but a man with his own family.

 _Please…let go._

"Rumple?"

"Excuse me," he whispered and could feel that some eyes were on him as he made to exit the diner using the back and walked out to the deserted alley behind Granny's diner.

Belle made to follow him but Snow held her back.

"Let me," said David, looking at Belle then to Snow and his son. "Don't worry. I understand him a little better than most."

"Just…" began Belle.

"I know," said David before heading outside to see Gold leaning back on wall beside the door. David thought he must have walked further but was surprised to find him just standing there, eyes closed. To David, it looked like Gold was trying to calm himself down which was probably true but at the same time David knew from experience that the man was trying to pull himself together as to not show any emotion or weakness to everyone else inside the diner. So the sorcerer retreated to a place where he could do just that.

"Gold," began David, telling the man that he wasn't alone and Gold sighed.

"I'm fine," whispered the older man.

"You don't have to be," replied David and Gold opened his eyes to study the prince. "I don't know what you're going through but you're not alone in grieving for him."

Gold eyed the prince and diverted his gaze to the ground. He couldn't break down, not in front of David Nolan but the last ounce of control he had on his emotions were slipping as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," began david and Gold sharply looked his way. Why was the prince apologizing? "Snow and I should have asked you first if it was ok."

Ok for what? And then realization dawned on him. Gold swallowed the lump in his throat to speak. "I don't think I have a say in the matter."

"Yeah but names mean something, you know that more than anyone," pointed out David. "We should have asked."

"What I mean is that it's the name he chose," began Gold. "He chose that name and I don't get a say if you could use it or not."

David flinched. That was not what he wanted Gold to remember. "He forgave you, Gold. Sure he called himself 'Neal' in front of everyone but he was still Baelfire when it came to you. He loved you until the end."

 _I love you papa…_

That was the trigger. Gold leaned back on the wall and collapsed to the ground, hands covering his crying eyes as he tried to breathe normally.

He felt David place a hand on his shoulder as the younger man just let him cry out in the deserted alley. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but his knees were killing him and he stood, rubbing his eyes and not looking up at Charming.

"I'm sorry, you should probably head inside," began Gold but David shook his head.

"Not without you," said David. "Belle and Snow will probably kill me if I go back in there by myself. We can stay out here for a bit."

"It's your son's–"

"Yeah," cut off David and Gold studied him. "I know…"

Gold looked at him confused and curios. "Let's say I hope I actually do get to be a father this time around."

"Being a father isn't just about raising them, Charming," began Gold. "It's one part, yes but there's more to it."

"I missed 28 years of Emma's life, Gold," said David. "You never know what's going on in this town or realm. What if things turn South again?"

"Then we fight it," said Gold which caught David by surprised. "Something our families have in common, I guess. We don't stop fighting things that come our way and as much as you like it or not…we are family now."

"I never said that," said David. "I should be the one thinking that you might not want to be part of the Charming clan."

"When you call it that, I just might consider," said Gold with a small smile that made David grin as well. "But Henry's my last connection to…"

They fell silent and David once again placed a hand on his shoulder. "For the record, I would have done anything to get back to my daughter. And I would have done anything to protect him. But he chose to save you. He chose for you to have your happy ending with Belle just as he had with emma those years ago."

"He should be the one having the happy ending with Emma and not me," answered Gold. "I've lived long enough and have ruined more lives than I can count."

"The Dark One did those things," said David. "From what I see now and Neverland, there is a difference between that and the man named Rumplestiltskin. That man loved his son unconditionally." David paused and eyed Gold. "I just hope I can be that same of a father to my own son."

Gold's eyes widened in surprise as David squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, David."

"Don't mention it," replied David.

"You're already a great father you know," said Gold. "I'm sure Ms. Swan will agree with me and you're going to be just as great to…Neal."

David knew how hard it was for the man to say the name and could only nod at the man's strength.

"Thanks," said David. "Now let's go back inside because I know for a fact that you still have a wedding to prepare for."

Gold nodded and let himself be led back to the diner.

"And Gold," began David as he opened the back door with a cheeky smile. "For future reference, you're going to be a great dad too."

"Belle's not pregnant if that's what you're thinking." said Gold, glaring at the prince as they went back inside.

"Yeah well the way you two look at each other, it'll only be a matter of time."

"Look who's talking he 'who was walked in on by his daughter and grandson'."

"Guess Henry's grandparents have that thing in common."

"Oh just shut up, Charming."


End file.
